The example embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor for increasing conversion gain using a Miller effect.
A sensor including a pixel array, which senses effective physical quantity such as light intensity, temperature, mass, or time and outputs an electrical signal, is used in various areas. In particular, an image sensor measuring an image of a photographed object is applied to various fields.